


Наблюдатель

by Anidora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidora/pseuds/Anidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А мама, между прочим всегда говорила что нельзя разбрасывать вещи где попало. Только, по ее словам, это могло закончиться тем, что вещь так никогда больше и не найдется, а не чем-то подобным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наблюдатель

А мама, между прочим всегда говорила что нельзя разбрасывать вещи где попало. Только, по ее словам, это могло закончиться тем, что вещь так никогда больше и не найдется, а не чем-то подобным.  
  
Купленной камере МакКолл радовался как ребенок, что по меньшей мере было странно, учитывая, что снимать и фотографировать с таким же успехом можно было и на телефон. Но камера все же была камерой. Сначала он оббегал с новой игрушкой всю школу, благо камера была совсем небольшой и легко помещалась в ладони. Стайлз бегал рядом и раз за разом предлагал все новые и новые сюжеты для съемок.  
  
Потом под прицел камеры попала стая. Айзек сначала стеснялся и старался лишний раз не попадать в объектив, но потом немного привык и охотно демонстрировал возможности оборотней. За что они оба неплохо получили от Дерека, который при помощи всего шести слов и серии подзатыльников веско объяснил им, почему нельзя снимать их возможности.   
  
Впечатления хватило аж на целых десять минут обиженного ворчания в камеру.  
  
В объектив попал и Питер, который страсть волчат к съемкам оценил, и даже охотно позволил поснимать себя, любимого, для потомков.  
  
Все ведь было прекрасно. Ровно до того момента пока Скотт не забыл камеру в лофте Хейлов. А ведь это все Айзек виноват.   
  
Сначала взбесил и Скотт, бросив камеру на столик, гонялся за Лейхи в попытках побить. А потом позвонил Дитон и напомнил, что у Скотта уже пять минут как началась смена.  
  
Естественно, о камере МакКолл и не вспомнил. Ровно до того момента пока не вернулся домой. Не обнаружив ее на привычном месте у проводов, Скотт начал размышлять, где мог оставить свою малышку. Осознав, что последний раз держал ее в руках, будучи у Хейлов, Скотт благополучно решил махнуть на нее рукой как минимум до утра.  
  
Пережив тренировку и после стайного ужина прихватив свое сокровище, Скотт решил перенести запись на диск.   
  
Подключенная к проводам камера вдруг выдала информацию, что ее флэшка полностью занята. Получалось, что он бросил камеру включенной и та честно снимала все происходящее, пока не кончилась память.  
  
Скотт всегда был убежден что любопытство - это порок Стайлза, но как оказалось, он сам им страдает ничуть не меньше.  
  
Перемотав запись на самое начало и полюбовавшись вдоволь прекрасным профилем Эллисон, от души посмеявшись над шутками Стайлза, Скотт наконец дошел на записи до того момента, когда они с Айзеком оказались в лофте. Собственно, помимо них там еще был Питер, который с упорством маньяка забивал их головы жизненно необходимыми знаниями.  
  
Вот Айзек брякнул что-то про новую сагу об охотницах и оборотнях, и Скотт с удовольствием прислушался к собственному рычанию.   
Камера упала набок, давая прекрасный обзор дивана и винтовой лестницы на второй этаж. Вот он сам перепрыгивает этот самый диван, вот они с Айзеком бегают друг за другом. Айзек пойман, и Скотт пытается его пнуть и не попасть под острые когти. По лестнице медленно спускается Питер, явно собираясь что-то сказать. И тут у Скотта звонит телефон.  
  
После чего все трое довольно быстро покидают лофт. Собственно, дальнейшие события Скотт знал и так. Питер подбросил его в клинику, а Айзека должен был завезти домой.  
  
В принципе, оставшуюся запись можно было смело стирать, но любопытство возобладало, и Скотт, поковырявшись в скачанных Стайлзом программах, нашел ту, которая отключала перемотку, если в кадре было движение.  
  
Первым в объектив попал Питер. Старший Хейл какое-то время ходил по лофту, а потом крайне уютно устроился на диване в компании толстенной книги и бокала вина.  
  
Скотт приглушил звук и начал делать домашнюю работу, периодически бросая взгляд на монитор. Увы, ничем интересным Питер по-прежнему не занимался. Но вот когда время перевалило за восемь часов, судя по часам в углу кадра, у дядюшки зазвонил телефон.  
Камера, конечно, лежала достаточно далеко, но у нее были хорошие микрофоны, а у Скотта не менее хороший слух. Прибавив громкость, он прислушался.  
  
\- Да, Дерек? – Питер беззвучно застонал и закрыл глаза, - я не понимаю, ты что, не можешь снять номер в отеле? Нет, приезжать не надо. Я тебя и так хорошо понял.   
  
Отложив трубку и пробурчав что-то о падении нравственности современной молодежи, Хейл-старший задумчиво покрутил в руках трубку и, выбрав кого-то из телефонной книги, зажурчал:  
  
\- Мелисса, добрый вечер. Это Питер, надеюсь, Вы еще помните меня? О, как приятно. Скажите, могу я Вас пригласить отужинать со мной? Чудесно, тогда я заеду за вами минут через сорок? Через час? Хорошо, буду ждать, - и засунув телефон в карман, Питер отправился наверх.  
  
Скотт очень искренне понадеялся, что собеседницей Питера была какая-та незнакомая Мелисса, а не та, которую Скотт привык звать мамой. Хотя особых причин для паники вроде как не было, мама звонила ему где-то в девять и сказала, что ее вызвали на работу. И вернулась она только под утро, усталая, но весьма довольная.  
  
Запись пришлось немного перемотать. В кадре опять мелькнул Питер, но теперь он был в костюме и пальто, вместо куда более привычных джинсов и кожаной куртки. Старший Хейл погасил свет и благополучно ушел.  
  
Вот теперь у Скотта внутри боролись сразу два чувства. Совесть, которая утверждала, что дальнейшее смотреть будет неправильно, и любопытство.   
  
С одной стороны о том, что у его Альфы бывает достаточно регулярный секс, Скотт и так хорошо знал. За это стоило поблагодарить волчье обоняние. Безусловно, у обладания этим самым обонянием было очень много плюсов, но и минусов хватало с лихвой.  
  
Например, к лучшему другу Скотт перестал принюхиваться почти сразу. Стайлз шестьдесят процентов времени пах возбуждением, а оставшиеся сорок удовлетворением этого самого возбуждения. В защиту Стайлза можно было лишь сказать, что все остальные их ровесники пахли примерно так же. Но вот знать ТАКОЕ о друге, Скотту казалось неправильным.  
  
Так же к плюсам нельзя было отнести и тот факт, что Скотт теперь являлся обладателем сакрального знания о критических днях всех одноклассниц, хотя опять же в случае с Эллисон это было довольно полезно. Сразу становилось ясно: обломиться что-то сегодня или нет.   
  
Когда он пожаловался на это Дереку, тот пожал плечами и посоветовал представить, что Скотт живет в доме, где разом обитают семь женщин разного возраста, причем каждая из которых приходиться так или иначе родственницей. И не заострять внимание на подобных запахах.  
  
Совет помог, маму Скотт не чувствовал совершенно. Да и остальные запахи научился отсекать достаточно быстро. Но не ощущать все равно не мог.  
  
Интерес, собственно, был только в том, какой тип девушек предпочитает Хейл. Потому что до этого момента интереса к слабому полу Дерек не проявлял. Хотя девушки на него западали только так.   
  
Альфу явно не интересовали ни Эллисон (чему Скотт был очень рад), ни Лидия (чему, скорее всего, радовался Стайлз), ни даже Эрика, чьи «вторые глаза» порой волновали даже Скотта, который был твердо убежден, что девушки, прекраснее Эллисон, не существует.  
  
Хотя, скорее всего, дело тут было в возрасте. Шестнадцатилетние девочки парня, которому перевалило далеко за двадцать, просто не привлекали.  
  
Поборовшись с собой, Скотт пришел к выводу что ничего страшного он не делает. Просто краем глаза посмотрит, кого Дерек к себе приведет, а потом они все равно уйдут в спальню, а он сотрет запись и все.  
  
Совесть успокоилась, удовлетворенная решением. А камера опять начала перематывать темноту.  
  
Буквально через час в лофте зажегся свет. Сначала не было никаких изменений, видимо парочка застряла у порога. А потом в кадре показались ноги Дерека, какое-то время не было видно ничего, кроме них, а затем на пол упала серая хейловская футболка. Видимо, девочка оказалась горячей, и до кровати парочка боялась не добраться.  
  
Судя по резкому движению, Дерека толкнули к дивану, куда он довольно охотно переместился, и сел, широко раздвинув ноги.  
  
До Скотта, наконец, дошло что он вот-вот может стать свидетелем чужого секса, рука уже потянулась к кнопе, дабы остановить это непотребство, когда в кадре появился Стайлз. МакКолл замер, широко раскрыв рот.  
  
А Стилински в кадре времени даром не терял. Подойдя к Дереку, он опустился на колени меж раздвинутых ног. Хейл сполз поближе к краю и спокойно наблюдал, как Стайлз уверенно расстегивает его ремень и джинсы. Стянув джинсы Хейлу на бедра, Стайлз наклонился и начал довольно умело сосать.   
  
Наблюдая за тем как, голова его лучшего друга равномерно движется над пахом Дерека, Скотт испытывал странное чувство отвращения. Вроде бы и противно, но в тоже время глаз не оторвать.  
  
Дерек наблюдал за работой своего малолетнего любовника и поглаживал его по волосам, не пытаясь, правда, давить или задавать темп.  
  
Наконец Стайлз выпустил чужой член изо рта, облизнулся и поднялся на ноги. Отойдя на пару шагов он замер, и начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
  
Хейл устроился поудобнее, наблюдая и неторопливо поглаживая крепко стоящий член. Скотт сглотнул. Размеры впечатляли, нет, он, конечно, не жаловался на свое достоинство, но в голове сама собой родилась мысль, что это природа наградила Дерека такими размерами или это шло бонусом к званию альфы? Жаль спросить было не у кого.

Стайлз тем временем небрежно избавился от одежды, поразив друга отсутствием нижнего белья, и, перешагнув через лежащие на полу джинсы, снова подошел к Дереку и оседлал его бедра. Хейл сжал ягодицы Стайлза, ощутимо шлепнул, а потом прошелся пальцами по ложбинке между ними. Видимо, обнаружил там что-то весьма интересное, судя по тому, как приподнялись его брови.  
  
Уши Стайлза чуть порозовели, и он, плавно качнувшись, потерся промежностью о член Хейла, одновременно вылизывая ему шею. Дерек не имел ничего против и, откинув голову на спинку дивана, легко поглаживал талию Стайлза.  
  
Скотт пытался переварить сразу несколько мыслей одновременно. Во-первых, он почему-то никогда раньше не замечал, какие у Стайлза длинные и удивительно стройные ноги, да и талия весьма узкая, а ягодицы наоборот очень даже аппетитные. Во-вторых, он вдруг поймал себя на том, что уже несколько минут сжимает собственный стояк через ткань домашних шорт, и тот факт, что наблюдает он секс своего лучшего друга и своего же Альфы этому никак не мешает, скорее наоборот весьма заводит.  
  
Стайлз тем временем обхватив рукой член Дерека, пару раз провел ладонью от головки до основания и неторопливо насадился, застонав и откинув голову. Судя по выражению лица Стилински, он сейчас находился где-то в промежутке между болью и диким кайфом.   
  
Хейл поглаживал его бедра и ягодицы, но никуда не торопил. Наконец Стайлз решился и начал двигаться, плавно приподнимаясь и опускаясь. Сначала движения были едва заметны, но постепенно Стайлз начал наращивать темп, упираясь руками в широкие плечи Дерека. Теперь он фактически снимался с члена и насаживался на него вновь. Хриплые стоны наполняли комнату.   
  
Скотт уже не задумываясь о правильности своих поступков, дрочил, пытаясь попасть в такт движений Стайлза. Тем неожиданнее стало рычание, прикрывшее уже привычные звуки. Приглядевшись к происходящему на экране, МакКолл похолодел. Руки, которые бережно поддерживали ягодицы Стайлза, помогая держать темп, теперь заканчивались длинными и острыми когтями.   
  
Стилински чуть отклонился и камеру ослепили два ярко алых блика. По шее Стайлза прошелся язык, и на плече чуть сжались клыки.   
  
Похоже, Хейл себя совершенно не контролировал, и это порно в любой момент могло кончиться в стиле фильмов ужасов.   
  
Но Стайлз и думал пугаться или прекращать все это, сжав лицо любовника в ладонях, он принялся бесстрашно вылизывать пугающе острые клыки.  
  
Дерек сжимал его ягодицы в ладонях, оставляя на белоснежной коже розовые царапины, и начал буквально вбиваться в расслабленное тело, насаживая Стайлза на себя.  
  
Стилински выгнулся и закричал, его лицо искривила гримаса наслаждения. Дерек толкнулся еще пару раз, и комнату заполнил торжествующий рык самца, получившего наконец свою самочку.  
  
Скотт захрипел, выплескиваясь в ладонь. Приходя в себя, он продолжал наблюдать за происходящим на экране. Как медленно втянулись страшные когти на руках Хейла, как он осторожно снял с себя Стайлза и уложил на диван, нависая над тяжело дышащим Стилински. Как нежно и бережно покрывал легкими поцелуями заплаканное лицо.  
  
Стайлз, видимо, немного отошедший от оргазма, наконец, начал на них отвечать и, повинуясь шепоту, обхватил шею Хейла руками. Тот подхватил Стайлза на руки и спокойно пошел к лестнице.  
  
Только когда Дерек со своей ношей скрылся на втором этаже, Скотт нашел в себе силы выключить воспроизведение.  
  
Запись стопроцентно нужно было уничтожить. А еще перед МакКоллом стояла сложнейшая дилемма: как он завтра будет смотреть в глаза своего лучшего друга? Сможет ли не вспоминать при этом, как кончил, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлза трахает обращенный оборотень?   
  
Но это будет только завтра, а пока нужно отформатировать флэшку, и раз и навсегда запомнить, что нельзя раскидывать свои вещи где попало!


End file.
